


Intoxicating

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: A little wine goes a long way when one is a lightweight as Silvia was quick to discover.Sequel to A Fortunate Dilemma.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Ryona Mi'haden, Ayame Ikeda/Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Ayame Ikeda/Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dethi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dethi/gifts).



> Sequel to A Fortunate Dilemma. Silvia belongs to Dethi. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

In retrospect, having a quiet night in with her two lovers had seemed like a harmless idea at the time. Adding alcohol into the mix, however, had certainly made things interesting.

Being with Ryona and Ayame made Silvia feel on top of the world. They’d all been together for a few months, taking things slow, getting to know each other better. They hadn’t rushed right into bed, though the temptation was difficult to resist. Sharing a bed at night with the two of them was amazing. Hardly a night passed where Silvia didn’t sleep well.

With that came her opportunity to sleep as the big spoon, usually snuggling Ayame or Ryona, depending on whomever felt like being the little spoon that night. Silvia would fall asleep with her face buried in the softness of their hair, breathing in their scent and letting it soothe her into sleep. It didn’t matter how many times she woke in the middle of the night with her arm completely numb, Silvia still wouldn’t trade being able to hold them at night for anything.

On nights when sleep was not on the agenda, Silvia savored the chance to lose herself in her two beautiful partners. They’d eased into intimacy, not wanting to venture out of their comfort zones. None of them had any regrets. Aya was as fiery in the bedroom as she was in just about every other aspect of her life while Ryona brought a calm, almost methodical demeanor into things. The way she could make Silvia fall apart was nothing short of breathtaking. Ryona liked to take her time while Ayame was almost always eager and passionate. Each brought something different to their relationship that made everything amazing.

That night, sleep was not on the agenda. Instead, the trio had a lovely dinner together that Silvia prepared. She loved cooking and getting to do so for her partners was wonderful. It wasn’t uncommon to find her preparing a meal, singing and dancing a little bit as she moved around the kitchen. It also wasn’t uncommon for Ayame or Ryona to join in if they were there while Silvia was cooking. Ryona had a clear, lovely voice. Ayame had a pleasant singing voice as well, but she usually preferred being playful when she sang along with Silvia. She would strike a dramatic pose and belt out a tune at the top of her lungs or prance around the kitchen doing whatever dance came to mind.

Needless to say, Silvia was never bored. Once dinner and dessert were finished and leftovers put away, Silvia was nudged onto the couch so Ryona and Ayame could take care of the the clean up. Ayame was grouchy about having to clean, but Ryona managed to get the pilot to cooperate long enough to take care of the kitchen. When the two worked together, it didn’t take long to get things done. Silvia just sat there watching them, knowing she probably had a sappy little smile on her face.

“Okay! Now that the boring part is over, how about we have a drink?” Ayame looked between Ryona and Silvia hopefully, even going so far as to bat her eyelashes at her partners. Ryona’s typical response was to shaky her head in fond exasperation whenever Ayame played that particular card. Silvia’s was to laugh just because Ayame really had it in her to be adorable as hell.

“All right. Break out the wine. I wouldn’t mind a glass,” Silvia replied. Her answer earned a gleeful whoop from Ayame who rushed to get the bottle and three glasses so they could all have some.

By the time Ayame returned, Ryona was curled up on the sofa against Silvia’s side. The human female was content to cuddle, nuzzling Ryona affectionately while Aya poured out three glasses. One for each of them. She handed Silvia and Ryona one then took a seat on Silvia’s opposite side.

“Awesome,” she muttered before taking a drink from her glass, the bottle set on the small table in front of the sofa. “Hits the spot.”

Silvia chuckled, sipping from her own glass. She knew she was a lightweight and therefore didn’t intend to drink much, but Ayame had a knack for being quite persuasive. Within an hour, they’d finished the open bottle of wine and Ayame had a second one to dive into.

Her cheeks were flushed and Silvia certainly had a pleasant buzz going on after a couple of glasses. Halfway into her third, she knew she was going to be in trouble if she didn’t refrain from imbibing anymore of the alcoholic beverage. Ryona wasn’t much better off. The medic had already finished her third glass, but didn’t seem inclined for a fourth. Rather than have a refill, she was draped against Silvia’s side, fingers trailing through her brown hair.

Silvia enjoyed the gentle touch, shivering lightly as slender fingers combed through soft strands of her hair. Her eyes drifted closed and she turned her head, leaning more toward Ryona in an effort to have more contact. She heard Ryona giggle then felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the tip of her nose which crinkled reflexively. Ryona giggled again, then shifted until she was practically sitting on Silvia’s lap. The change in position drew no objections from Silvia whatsoever.

“Have I ever told you how much I love that little nose crinkle thing that you do?” Ryona’s question was given in a low purr that made Silvia feel a different kind of warmth not caused by the booze. Then the Tilaari’s lips were traveling across her cheek and it didn’t take long before they were against Silvia’s. 

Vaguely, Silvia heard Ayame laughing quietly as she returned Ryona’s kiss. She’d been feeling a bit sleepy from having a full stomach plus drinking the wine, but Ryona was steadily changing that. The Tilaari’s hands were soft as they came up and framed Silvia’s face and her arms wound tightly around Ryona to hold her closer.

Given both she and Ryona were lightweights, it didn’t really surprise Silvia all that much that things were escalating fairly quickly. She had her partner in her lap and Ryona seemed just as eager and responsive as Silvia herself was when the kiss was deepened. Tongues played. Hands strayed, searching for clothing to remove. Before she knew it, her shirt was gone, as was Ryona’s.

Ryona’s skin was glowing brighter and Silvia allowed her hands to stray over the soft expanse of her torso, sliding right up to her breasts. She cupped them in her palms, hearing the way Ryona moaned so sweetly for her as she played with her dusky blue nipples. The kiss broke in order for them both to get some much needed air, but only for a moment before Ryona’s mouth was back on Silvia’s, kissing her deeper still.

Silvia gasped softly when she felt Ryona’s hands on her own breasts returning the favor, teasing and lightly pinching. She felt her nipples harden from exposure to the air as well as the stimulation from Ryona’s touch. Then one of Ry’s hands was gone and a wet heat surrounded Silvia’s nipple instead. Ryona had taken it into her mouth, licking and sucking at the erect nub, drawing a groan from her human partner.

Silvia felt her head being turned and then the softness of Ayame’s lips kissing her. The pilot tasted of wine and something uniquely Ayame. Silvia savored it, one hand coming to curl at the nape of Ayame’s neck while they kissed. She felt Ryona’s mouth trailing kisses across her chest until she reached Silvia’s other nipple, taking it into her mouth just as she had its twin seconds before. 

Distracted as she was by the haze of alcohol and arousal that clouded her mind, it took her a few long moments to notice that Ryona was no longer seated on her lap and trying to remove Silvia’s pants. Reluctantly parting from Ayame, she shifted to raise her hips and let Ryona remove her pants as well as her panties. The air of the room was cool as it hit her bare skin, causing goosebumps to rise across her flesh.

Silvia caught her breath, looking between her pair of lovers. “You both are very much overdressed.”

Ayame chuckled and rose from the sofa smoothly. The pilot moved like the alcohol consumption hadn’t hindered her at all. Not surprising since Ayame could certainly handle her booze. It was Silvia and Ryona that really couldn’t. 

Aya stood in front of them, hands on slender hips, brow arched. “You two want a show?”

“I never say no to good entertainment,” Ryona replied, grinning at Ayame as she shifted to get a better look at the pilot as the medic reclaimed her spot on Silvia’s lap after the pants were discarded.

“Figured you’d say that.” Ayame chuckled, then gave them quite a show. Clothing was removed slowly, teasingly, a swaying of her hips accompanying her movements. Like she was dancing to music that only she could hear. While they watched Ayame, Silvia took the opportunity to tease Ryona a bit. Her fingers brushed over the Tilaari’s nipples, hearing the soft gasp that escaped her blue skinned partner.

Silvia bit her bottom lip when Aya’s bra hit the floor, her brown eyes straying to look down at her chest. Ayame was gorgeous, just as Ryona was too in Silvia’s opinion and she adored seeing the both of them without clothing. Their skin was so soft and Silvia just wanted to touch them all over.

As Ayame worked on removing her pants, Silvia let her hands trail downward over Ryona’s stomach, heading for her hips. She found the fastenings to Ryona’s pants and worked them open slowly, fingers caressing her skin once they were undone. Her mouth kissed along glowing blue skin, trailing along Ryona’s shoulder. Then she nudged Ryona gently to lift her hips and get the rest of her clothing off.

The last article of clothing fell to the floor at last, leaving the three of them bare. Then Ayame was back with them on the sofa and Silvia moaned quietly as she watched her lovers kissing. One hand stroked down Ryona’s torso, the other over Ayame’s back, their skin warm against Silvia’s palms.

She wasn’t expecting them both to turn as one and pounce on her, but she supposed she should have. They could be quite playful when they were intimate. It took a few seconds for Silvia to register that she was pressed onto her back on the sofa with Ryona above her. Ayame was blocked from view, behind Ryona. The reason why quickly became apparent to Silvia.

Ryona’s mouth was on hers, kissing her deeply once again, and as they kissed, Silvia felt Ayame’s hands sliding over her thighs to part them. Then, suddenly, she felt a hot mouth between her legs, kissing and licking at her where she wanted it most. Silvia groaned at the feeling of Ayame’s tongue licking her clit, the sound muffled against Ryona’s lips.

Slender fingers slid inside of her and Silvia arched on the cushions, groaning loudly into her and Ryona’s kiss. Then Ryona’s mouth was gone and the medic was shifting to move up on the sofa. She was straddling Silvia’s head in seconds and Silvia was only too happy and willing to give Ryona what she wanted. Ayame’s fingers and mouth never ceased all the while.

Silvia’s hands slid over Ryona’s thighs, tugging her down lower so she could pleasure her Tilaari lover with her mouth. She kissed and licked along her skin, finding her clit in short order. Silvia flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud rapidly, hearing Ryona moan for her as a result. She gave as good as she was given though, knowing just what made Ryona squirm.

The room was filled with the soft sounds of Silvia and Ryona’s moans. She could tell Ryona was bracing herself against the arm of the sofa for balance. Her hands continued stroking that soft blue Tilaari skin as Silvia shifted a bit, thrusting her tongue inside of Ryona. She alternated between playing with Ryona’s clit and thrusting her tongue into her partner’s body for a few minutes, feeling the light trembling from Ryona as she did so.

Ayame had three fingers inside of Silvia and that clever mouth was doing such sinful things to her body, drawing out the pleasure Ayame sought to give her. The pilot’s free hand trailed up Silvia’s abdomen toward her chest, pinching at her nipple for added stimulation. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Silvia knew that she was close. Even after such a short time.

Silvia tried to focus on bringing Ryona to her climax before she reached her own, knowing just how close she was. She licked at Ryona’s clit rapidly, savoring the taste of her lover on her tongue. Then she felt Ryona seizing up above her as she found release at last, a loud moan escaping the medic as she rode out her orgasm. Silvia lapped at her steadily, groaning as she clutched at Ryona.

Finally, Silvia could hold back no longer and came so hard her vision went white. Her hands clenched where she gripped Ryona’s thighs, her hips bucking enough that Ayame had to hold her still. The pilot drew out the pleasure for as long as she could until Silvia slumped on the sofa, spent. She had to pull her mouth away from Ryona, panting hard, her heart pounding.

Ry shifted to get off of Silvia as Ayame lifted her head and removed her fingers from inside of Silvia. A soft kiss from the pilot was pressed to Silvia’s stomach and then she got a glorious view of Ryona and Ayame kissing again. Silvia shifted to sit against the arm of the sofa, watching as Ryona positioned Ayame so that she was seated with her feet on the floor. Then Ryona knelt on the floor, spreading Ayame’s legs.

As Ryona dipped her head to use her mouth on their partner, Silvia reached out for the pilot. Their lips met and Silvia moaned at the taste of herself in her lover’s mouth. Ayame kissed her hungrily and Silvia let her hands find the Kitalphan’s breasts. Pinching and teasing, kneading and caressing, Silvia added to the pleasure Ryona sought to give Ayame, both of them wanting to tend to her needs after she’d been so patient to wait for her turn.

As aroused as she’d been watching Silvia and Ryona together, it didn’t take long for Ayame to fall apart for them. Her cry was loud, her back arching, the fingers of one hand buried in Ryona’s pale locks and the other gripping the nape of Silvia’s neck to keep her close even after their kiss had broken. Silvia smiled as she watched.

Once Ayame had calmed and Ryona was on the sofa with them once more, Silvia chuckled. “We should have that wine more often.”

The joke earned a husky laugh from Ayame and a giggle from Ryona, both of them still lightly flushed from their lovemaking. Then each sought a kiss from Silvia that she gladly bestowed, one at a time.

“Definitely,” Ryona murmured after her kiss, but nodded toward the bedroom. “We should probably call it a night though.”

“Just leave me here,” Ayame said, closing her eyes and looking quite comfortable where she was.

After much grousing on the part of one sleepy pilot, Ryona and Silvia managed to get her into bed, settling in beside her. It was Silvia’s turn to be in the middle that night and as she laid there with Ayame in her arms as the little spoon with Ryona at her back, Silvia couldn’t help falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
